Lei ZhenTian
Lei ZhenTian is head of Lei family. Personality The head of the Lei family, Lei ZhenTian, was an extremely traditional man, and someone who paid close attention to the prestige of the aristocratic family. He did not put anyone in his eyes, and in his heart, there were only a few people who were considered to be worthy of cooperating with. Yu ManLou happened to be one, and furthermore the most optimal one, thus he was very satisfied with the agreement signed by both sides. Lei ZhenTian was never willing to fight a war that he didn't have a guarantee of winning. When he had to fight, then he would use his full strength, like how a lion would use its full strength even when hunting a rabbit. Lei ZhenTian's objective was not really to become a world hegemon, but rather he wanted power! Matchless influence! Even if he could not be on the same level as Yu ManLou, he had to ensure that he and only himself was seated directly below the former, such that his influence would still be unmatched in the world! If he possessed such power, would Yu ManLou still not allow him to sit on the same level as him? His every command could force him to not eat and sleep well, and to throw the entire continent into chaos! Furthermore, Lei ZhenTian was someone extremely crafty, as he had already decided that whether or not Yu ManLou agreed to his conditions, he would still attack the Ling Family! Plotline While the Ling Family might be the greatest enemies of the Yu Family now, who was to say that they wouldn't become the enemies of the Lei Family in the future? Since the Lei Family had tied themselves to the same raft as the Yu Family, Ling Tian was bound to also target the Lei Family. Once Ling Tian was given time to grow and stretch his claws out, then it would be a head-on fierce battle. With Ling Tian's battle achievements as well as Lei ZhenTian's own feeling, he did not have any guarantees of winning! Right now, this was when Ling Tian's forces were at their weakest. It was an opportunity of a thousand years! If they did not move now, then when?! Furthermore, Lei ZhenTian was absolutely unwilling to allow a grassroots family clan, a nouveau riche, to press down upon his head! Even if it was just to be equally famous, Lei ZhenTian was unwilling to accept this. For the high and mighty Lei Family, how could it be possible for them to be on the same level as a grassroots family? Thus, Lei ZhenTian decided to arrogantly proceed with his plans. In his imagination, this operation specifically targeted the time when the opponent was at their weakest, and would definitely be a one-sided massacre! The opponent's key figures were all not present, especially their backbone Ling Tian, only leaving behind a few weak, wounded, and ill people. Wasn't that easy to clear up? The troop lineup of the Lei Family this time could be said to be luxurious, employing their strongest force to strike at the Ling Family Courtyard. This was akin to using a chainsaw to kill a chicken, annihilating them like Mount Tai crushing down on them. Lei ZhenTian was undoubtedly a smart, scheming, and cautious person, neither overconfident nor arrogant. From all sides, he could be considered a great opponent of Ling Tian's, with a difficulty not below that of Yu ManLou! But, he was lacking on something compared to Ling Tian: Luck! Originally, his luck could be considered pretty good, as he chose the moment when the Ling Family Courtyard was at its weakest to assault it, a rare opportunity. However, Justice had unexpectedly appeared, resulting in the despairing conditions of the Ling Family taking a turn for the better. While Justice's strength was not enough for him to deal with everyone even if he were to have another breakthrough, the subsequent delay allowed for Ling Tian and the others to rush back! Without the interference from Justice, even if Ling Tian and the rest had managed to rush back to the courtyard, the situation would likely already be too late to salvage. From this, it could be concluded that Ling Tian could be said to possess heaven-defying luck, while Lei ZhenTian did not! As such, Lei ZhenTian died! Cultivation Lei ZhenTian's Heavenly Penta Lightning Sutra had achieved a realm which his ancestors had never attained. The depth of his cultivation was no weaker than Yu ManLou himself!